bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/Revenge: Cody Pepper: Chapter 9: The Cody He Knew...
After my fight with Derby, we both said a lot of things. Normally, I don't give a crap what Derby says. But, during that fight, I felt something. Something I'd burried for so long, that I almost forgot it was there. It didn't change anything, I still thought he was a idiot. But, the reason for the idiocy, wasn't what I lead myself to believe it was. I thought he was a idiot, for not having the balls to just dump me back then. I'd been walking up and down the beach for the past hour, lost in my thoughts. Even Gary hadn't bothered to ask me if I was ok, when I walked out of the dorms, not that I expected him to. I looked out at the lake, trying to remember the last time I was happy to just stare out at the view and not worry about anything. "The Sun is setting..." someone said, totally stating the obvious. Yet, I felt like I had heard this before, like I'd already lived this moment. "But, not completely going away..." I replied, with what I remembered to be my reply back then. I glanced over my shoulder, to see Derby stood there. He stepped forward, so he was standing next to me. He either had a death wish, or actually thought this was the right thing. I wanted to punch him right in his arrogant face, but for some reason, I didn't want to. "You know, I think I prefer this side of you more," Derby commented, with his usual arrogant tone. "Ok, that's it, I'm punching you.." I snapped, turning around, my fist raised. "Alright, I won't compliment you. Would you prefer a insult, instead?" he asked, staring out at the lake. "Shut up," I said, lowering my fist. "So, that's it them. We both pretend, that summer never happened," Derby said, a smirk on his face. "Yep, the only proof that it did, is what we carved into the tree in the woods," I replied, punching him in the arm as I walked away. I decided, maybe I should go back, and look at that tree one more time. That would be it, drawing a line under the whole thing. Making Derby just someone from my past. Thing is, I can't promise, that I won't hit him in the future. I still hate him, but now I understand just why I hate him. I walked through the woods, that was behind the school, trying to remember which tree it was. Until, I found it. It was a lone tree, it was right by the wall behind the scoreboard on the football field. I smiled at what we had left behind, then rolled my eyes. How naive I was back then. "Cody.... we got to meet with the Townies, remember," Gary called to me, the loser probably followed me. I walked away from that tree, laughing. Not a evil laugh, or a mocking one. A genuine happy laugh. ... "Are you sure it's ok, to do this?" '' ''"Of course it is! Who is going to stop me? Father practically owns this town." I smiled at him, totally in awe with what I thought to be a god like boy, Derby. He ran his fingers through his hair, before removing a switch blade from his pocket. '' ''"What should we carve?" Derby asked, glancing over at me. '' ''"You decide, you always come up with much better ideas than me," I replied, blushing. '' ''Derby nodded his head, and carved something into the bark. We both smiled at it, and walked away holding hands. '' ' ''D H + C P Always ' ... The End Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts